The 3 Sannin meet Hogwarts
by ShadowsBloodPain
Summary: When the Third Hokage goes to Hogwarts as part of the alliance, he brings along his Genin squad. See what happens when these 3 ninja meet the students of Hogwarts. R&R!


Hola! It's Panda123 with a new story. I know that I haven't updated Undercover Shinobi in a while, but I've just been really, really busy. Geometry is kicking my ass.

"…" English  
_"…" Japanese  
'…' thoughts_

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto or Harry Potter

* * *

There was once a time where the wizards and ninja lived happily in an alliance, with them helping each other out in times of great need. In return for this help, the Nidaime decided to send over a certain Jonin and his Genin squad. These people were none other than Hiruzen Sarutobi (the 3rd Hokage), Tsunade, Jiraya, and Orochimaru (before he was all evil and creepy). Not only would this be an excellent political opportunity, it would serve as the test to see if Sarutobi was fit to be the next Hokage. This was how the four found themselves at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"And I am proud to say that this year we will have a new class. Here to instruct us in the ninja arts is Professor Sarutobi and the young ninja training under him." Dumbledore said at the end of his speech. When those words left his mouth, the doors to the Great Hall suddenly opened, letting in a young man in his mid-twenties and three twelve year old children in.

These people were not dressed as wizards would. Instead, they all had on a variety of fishnet, bandages, and quite colorful and unique clothing on. They moved to sit at the staff table, where murmurs immediately began.

"How are we supposed to believe that those kids are ninja? They're our age, for crying out loud!" an indignant Draco Malfoy yelled out, immediately backed by his fellow Slytherins.

"Now, now, Mr. Malfoy. Professor Sarutobi has kindly agreed to let his students give a demonstration after dinner, so please calm down for the time being." Dumbledore chastised.

* * *

The students had eaten quickly and were now in the Quittich stands waiting to see what these children could do.

"First up we have the young Miss Tsunade!" the announcer roared as the small blonde girl skipped onto the field where a huge bolder was. (They have binoculars, so they can see what is going on from the stands). Tsunade calmly raised one hand and put it in a position to thump the boulder. She flicked it and the huge rock shook for a second before shattering into a billion tiny pieces. She just smiled and waved before skipping off.

"Next we have Mr. Jiraya!" Said Toad Sage ran onto the field, winking into the crowds at all of the ladies. He bit his thumb, hands flying through a number of handsigns and hit the ground yelling "Summoning Jutsu". There was a huge puff of smoke and when it disappeared, Jiraya was sitting on a toad that nearly filled up the stadium. "I am the great Toad Sage!" yelled the energetic young boy before he un-summoned the toad and left in the same direction as Tsunade.

"Finally we have Mr. Orochimaru!" The pale boy calmly walked out onto the field, glaring at any girls who were staring at him. He went through a flurry of handsigns before quietly saying "Myriad Snake Net Formation Jutsu." He crouched on the ground and opened his mouth, letting thousands of snakes rush out of his mouth then settling by his side. Orochimaru just released the jutsu and walked away.

The students were left speechless. How on earth did children at the age of 12 do such amazing things? How on earth could a tiny girl shatter a boulder with one finger, how could the boys summon animals that obeyed their every command? They were left wondering what would happen if they ever met a master, as they were told that these students were just beginning their careers as ninja.

"Well, I think that they have shown that they are more than capable of being ninja. Now, off to the Common Rooms!" Dumbledore said, and with that the students all dispersed to their own areas.

* * *

The ninja were allowed to stay in any one of the 4 Houses that they wanted, the students discovered. They chose Slytherin for that night, just so they could antagonize that little weakling that tried to call them out in front of everyone. Tsunade was the one to confront him about it.

"So, dumbass, did you eat your words about us being weak?" she smiled sweetly at the boy, though she was releasing a massive amount of Killing Intent, which made Orochimaru and Jiraya take a step back in fear of their teammates anger.

"Hmph, I bet those were just parlor tricks. I bet either Crab or Goyle could beat you in an arm wrestling contest." The blonde boy sniffed.

"You're on!" Tsunade yelled. "Now which on of you wants to take me on first?"

"_Tsunade, we mustn't start fights. Just take a deep breath and calm down, or go kill half a forest."_ Orochimaru tried to soothe her. She only calmed down, though, when Jiraya grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back. _"Shh, Tsunade-hime. How about we go outside and you can beat on me to let off some steam_." The white-haired boy suggested. She agreed and they walked off, Jiraya's arm still around her waist.

"Are those two dating?" Malfoy asked Orochimaru, who truthfully answered, "I have absolutely no idea. She beats him up, he peeks on her in the hot springs, but he's the only one able to calm her down when she gets like that." The two moved to the couch and started talking about their lives and everything.

"So, what are your parents like?" Malfoy asked him, regretting it when he saw Orochimaru tense up at the question, before answering quietly "They died on an S-Ranked mission when I was 3 years old. They were ANBU, so it was to be expected one day, so I had to raise myself." He then summoned a small snake, a white one. "The white snake is rare, but it is a symbol of rebirth. My name infact means 'Great Snake', so I believe that my parents wanted me to be a part of the rebirth of the Shinobi Nations, helping to prevent a 3rd Ninja War." "Oh, I see." Malfoy replied, and they spent the rest of the night chatting before going to sleep.

* * *

~With Jiraya and Tsunade~

"_Woah!"_ Jiraya yelled as he dodged yet another one of Tsunade's monstrous punches. _"I think that this spar is over."_ He said, as he was covered in bruises and scratches.

"_Sorry, Jiraya-kun! Come here and let me heal some of those for you!" _Tsunade yelled, running over to him. _"I didn't think that I was hitting that hard! You aren't too hurt, are you?"_

"_Pshh, I'm fine. It'd be a bad thing if my girlfriend could beat me up too badly." _He joked, wincing when she hit him upside the head.

"_Shh! What if Orochimaru came out here and heard you? We agreed to keep this a secret so my Grandfather doesn't try to kill you more than he already does just for you being on the same team as me! Imagine what would happen if he found out that we were dating?"_

Jiraya thought about it. He could see the First Hokage chasing him down and trapping him in a tree after beating him to the point of death. The mere idea made him shiver with fright.

"_Well, we better go back in before that creepy dude with the cat tries to lock us outside again." _Jiraya suggested. Tsunade agreed and they ran off towards the castle so they could both get a good nights sleep.

* * *

Well, what do y'all think? Hate it? Love it? Wanna kill me for not updating Undercover Shinobi for a few weeks? And yes, this is a JirayaXTsunade pairing. I also need a Beta for this story. Please talk to me if you're interested.

Panda123, out!


End file.
